Hermanos para Siempre?
by Marylu97
Summary: Este es una fanfic acerca de Francia y España cuando eran niños, no se recomienda para menores y exageré un poco con lo de la UNAM. No me reporten, porfavor!


**9 de Mayo, 11:30am. Ciudad de México, Área de Historia, Campus de la UNAM**

**Maestra:** Atención, chicos, chicos!...

**Los Alumnos:** Silencio

**Maestra Alejandra: **Buenos Días!

**Alumnos**: Buenos Días, señorita Alejandra!

**Maestra Alejandra:** Bueno, el día de hoy en la clase de historia les voy a hablar del Imperio Romano

**Alumnos: **Ahhhh *grito de desesperación*

**Maestra Alejandra: **Este tema viene en el examen, si lo aprueban con un 10, ya no tendrán que verme!- dijo la señora con una sonrisa

**Alumno: **Pinche Vieja! Ya estoy harto de sus tareas y proyectos complicados, váyase a la ********!

**Maestra Alejandra:** Señor Jiménez… nadie lo obligó a estudiar la universidad, si quiere terminar sus estudios para tener un trabajo decente, adelante las puertas de la universidad están abiertas! Pero si no quiere entonces deje de interrumpir mi clase y acompáñeme a la oficina del director! – Exclamo la maestra poniendo su mirada en los ojos del alumno

**Maestra Alejandra:** Argelia, me podrías hacer un favor?

**Argelia:** Si, claro

**Maestra Alejandra:** Da la clase por mi,

**Alumnos:** Aghhhh, Nos va a dar la clase la nerd, no mames!

*Argelia se puso de pie y fue directamente a donde estaba el escritorio de la maestra y dijo:*

**Argelia:** Hoy vamos a hablar del imperio Romano

Todos se quedaban callados, unos se estaban durmiendo, otros estaban hablando y sus compañeras se estaban maquillando

Ya cállate! Nerd que aquí nadie te quiere- dijo un alumno

Cállate tú p***!- gritó Argelia

Todos estaban sorprendidos y prestaron atención a la clase esta vez

**Argelia:** Bueno, casi todos los libros de la SEP son un desastre y tienen errores de ortografía, pero esta vez les contaré algo que esta relacionado con el tema. Fue cuando viajé a Italia y ahí un chico me mostró y me habló acerca del Imperio Romano

Un chico? Uiiiii!- una compañera

Argelia, no sabía que tenías novio- Compañera

Esta guapo?- preguntó una compañera

**Argelia:** No, no es mi novio, el solo me enseñaba las ruinas del imperio romano

Segura que no te enseñó otra cosa?- preguntó una compañera guiñándole el ojo a Argelia

Segura Veronica- Dijo Argelia

Pero él dijo que el imperio romano no era una nación, sino que era un hombre alto y vestía con una especia de vestido de hombro, debajo traía una camisa larga y de maga corta color blanca y en su espalda adornaba una capa roja.

Lo único que lo hacía feliz era tener a dos niños que vivían con él hace muchos años, uno tenía piel moreno y los cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, era el mayor y el otro era rubio y tenía la piel blanca y tenía los ojos azules.

El mayor hacía la comida, preparaba el desayuno, limpiaba todo los desastres, incluyendo los desastres que ocasionaba el niño rubio, preparar y limpiar la casa. Se llamaba: Sahid Alí Moamaad (nombre árabe) su nombre romano era: Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El niño rubio le daba la bienvenida a los huéspedes que se quedaban a dormir en la casa del señor, le daba de comer a los animales. Se llamaba: Francis Bonnefoy etc.

Ambos eran muy felices pero el señor sabía que la felicidad no iba a durar.

Una noche el senador y su hijo Pluto iban a cenar en la casa de Roma, ya que el senador tenía noticias del emperador para poder destruir a los árabes.

Buenas Noches Roma- dijo el senador

Oh, Senador que gusto verlo- dijo Roma con una sonrisa fingida

Vengo a hablarte acerca del emperador, que quiere planear una táctica en contra de los árabes- susurró el senador

Árabes? – preguntó Roma

Si, ellos los árabes, los que una vez destruyeron una ciudad del imperio y mataron a nuestros valientes soldados- Senador

Y por qué ellos?- preguntó Roma

Por qué no son de sangre aria, tienen diferentes costumbres, entre muchas cosas más las cuales detesto- dijo el senador

La cena está servida- dijo Francis

Que niño tan lindo, acaso es tuyo Roma- preguntó el senador

Uh, roma yo sabía que te acostabas con muchas mujeres, pero no sabía que tenías un hijo- dijo Pluto

Los esclavos sirvieron el banquete que con mucha delicia los invitados se dedicaban a oler el exquisito sazón que tenían los platillos y hacían que los invitados parecieran unas fieras peleándose por la comida tan rica. Pero esta vez el senador quedó completamente agradecido por el banquete que quiso conocer a chef, pero Roma no lo dejaba, porque si veiría al chef, se iba a asustar. Roma no quería eso.

Oye, el chef esta cansado, porque no te vas y lo ves otro día?- le dijo Roma al senador

No gracias, Roma, estoy seguro que le complacerá recibir mis felicitaciones- dijo el senador contento

Y si le mando tus felicitaciones? – dijo Roma

No, quiero hacerlo yo mismo- Senador

El senador a abrió la puerta de la cocina y ahí se encontraba a un nño moreno preparando la cena, el senador se le quedó mirando fijamente al niño moreno con cara de disgustado, pero el niño dejó de mirarlo y lo ignoró por unos segundos, lo que causó el desagrado del senador. Luego el senador dijo:

Es un árabe!

Árabe

Luego el senador comenzó a rodear el niño y de pronto sacó su látigo, para golpearlo, pero el niño agarró la punta de su látigo y lo arrojó al piso de la cocina con todo y senador.

Esto es inaudito, quiero que maten a ese niño- exclamó el senador

**Continuará…**


End file.
